Deal With a Demon
by Laserworm
Summary: Sequel to Endless Pain Seeking fleeting happiness Rosa makes a deal with a witch. But the witch isn't as kind as she first appeared to be. And now Rosa is on a long rocky road, with possibly no light at the end of this nightmarish tunnel.


I don't own Umineko or the When They Cry Series.

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

~~~~~~ Meta World ~~~~~~

**Red Truth**

Blue Truth

(Note: I'm not sure if I will use the Blue Truth, but just incase I decided to use it, I wanted to decide how I would make it look, since doesn't allow colored text.)

This story is a sequel to my short story Endless Pain. It takes place a few hours later in the middle of the night.

Main Characters are: Rosa, Beatrice, Maria, Battler, Bernkastel, Lambdadelta, Erika, and a few OCs

Genre of the story: Hurt/comfort/drama/tragedy/romance

* * *

Deal with a Demon

Deal of the Miracle Witch

Rosa heard a strange sound which caused her to awaken. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Nothing was different, nothing out of place. _It must have been the sound of the clock striking midnight. _

Rosa listened, but she couldn't hear any further sounds. _Everyone must have gone to bed. _She thought about heading back to her room at the guesthouse. But even though she wanted to, her body didn't get off the bed.

Another strange sound caused Rosa to glance back and forth frantically. It was a bizarre sound; the kind of sound you would hear coming for a television show. Rosa almost screamed when she saw a girl that looked the age of 12 or so with long blue hair and a cat tail standing in the room.

"Wha… wha.. whe…ho….wha.." Rosa tried to form a sentence.

The girl smiled; it was a mischievous smile. "Don't worry human; I will explain everything for you." The girl's tone was bland and held no emotion. "First I shall introduce myself." Her smile turned into a smirk. "Try not to get lost, human." She let out a cold laugh. "I'm Bernkastel; The Witch of Miracles."

Rosa couldn't believe what she was seeing. This girl had appeared about of thin air. And she looked like some Cos-player, and she even called herself a witch. _This must be a dream._ Rosa pinched herself, and sure enough she was awake, and this was not a dream. _Then this must be a trick. Eva-neesan, or Krauss-niisan must be behinds this. It is probably Jessica-chan or even Maria in that outfit. _

"Alright jokes over" Rosa called out. "Come on out; I'm not going to be fooled."

The 'Witch' laughed at Rosa. "No one can hear you. Rosa I've taken you to a separate space. I've created this closed space just for you. You are the only human inside this closed space."

Rosa glared at the 'Witch' and went over the door. All she felt was the resistance of the lock. _Why is it locked? I didn't lock it; I don't even have the key! _

"I told you, I made this a closed space. This whole room is a separate space for now, and until this space is gone, there is no way to leave this room."

Rosa stormed over to the 'Witch' until she was standing right in front of her. "Knock this off!" Rosa yelled as she raised her hand and tried to strike the 'Witch' with it. But she didn't make contact, the 'Witch' had vanished into thin air and nothing remained.

The same strange noise was heard and Bernkastel appeared behind Rosa. She smirked at Rosa. "I already told you; I'm a witch."

"Lies!" Rosa hollered. Berkastel began teleporting around the room while laughing insanely. _This is impossible; there is no way a witch can exist. But yet here one is, a real witch. Just like Maria is always talking about._

Bernkastel stopped and starred are Rosa with a mysterious smile on her face. "And just so you realize this has nothing to do with your siblings. **Everything I say in red is the absolute truth. Anything that is spoken in red is the truth.**"

Rosa starred blankly back as the floating red words appeared in front of her eyes. _What the… floating words.. what madness is this!_

Bernkastel let out a chuckle. "**Only 1 human; Rosa Ushiromiya currently exists in this space. This space is this separate world I have created. And the only area in this space is what you see before your eyes. Only you Rosa Ushiromiya; and I Bernkastel are in this room. No one exists that you are not aware of. In other words your siblings or anyone in general are not in this space. No one is hiding.**"

Rosa was still trying to understand what was going on. All this stuff was confusing her. "Why are you here?"

Bernkastel wore an unreadable expression. "**I'm here to grant your wish**"

"My wish" Rosa parroted.

Bernkastel nodded. "Yes your wish. Your wish for your pain to be erased. **I will erase your pain. All you have to do is sign this contract** and your pain will be gone." A piece of paper appeared in front of Rosa along with an ink pen.

She snatched up the pen and wrote her name on the dotted line of the paper. The contract then disappeared instantly as if it was never there.

In Bernkastel's hand appeared a blue crystal. "This is a kakera, to make it simple enough for you; it is basically another world. A world exactly like this one only different. Come let's take a look at this world."

The room faded away and an endless space replaced it. A space without walls, or floors, only thousands of crystals like the one floating in Bernkastel's hand. The crystal in Bernkastel's hand grew bigger and bigger until it was 10 times Rosa's size. On each side of the crystal showed a scene almost like a TV.

"Is this world; your siblings all died in an accident and you became the head of the family. So in this world your siblings died shortly after you turned 3. You never even met them; they didn't have a chance to torment you." Bernkastel told her.

Rosa frowned at the scene shown in the almost glass like surface. Her other self was yelling at people all the time and was always at work, doing things constantly. She spotted Maria sitting in the corner all by herself reflected on the crystal. Maria looked like she was about to cry.

"Being the head of the glorious Ushiromiya family you are always busy. So you have no time for you daughter. You've never even spend more than 5 minutes with her." Bernkastel narrated.

"Stop it!" Rosa shouted.

"Don't like that world?" Bernkastel waved her hand and the crystal flew away, and a new one replaced it. "In this world you never met Maria's father so Maria was never born. You spend all your time alone and envying your siblings children."

"No; Maria!" Tears welled up in Rosa's eyes.

Bernkastel waved the crystal away and brought another one. "In this one, your daughter Maria got hit by a car and died while on her way to school. You spend all your time crying and alone; after all guys still don't like you."

"Stop it; stop it!"

"And in this world; your family all dies while you are at school, leaving you all alone. And in this world Maria hates you and she runs away. And in this world; Battler sees how you treat Maria and kidnaps her to save her. In this world, your father hates you, and has you thrown out. In this world-"

"Stop it!" Rosa covered her ears with her hands to try and block out Bernkastel's cruel words.

Bernkastel started laughing. It was a cruel heartless laugh mocking Rosa. "Can't have that." She waved her hand and Rosa was forced to remove her hands. "I'm trying to help you." Bernkastel's sadistic laughter rang through Rosa's ears. "I'm telling you about all the possibilities your life could have had.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Bernkastel laughed over and over again. "What; I'm just doing what you wished for. **I'm erasing all the things that caused you pain. Your siblings, your parents, your lover and your daughter.**"

"I never wanted that!"

"Come on Rosa; tell me which world you want to be in. I will put you in whatever world you want. And I'll tell you this. **No matter what world you pick you'll always end up alone! **So Rosa which world shall it be? The one where your daughter is murdered before your eyes? The world where you visit a small town and end up killing your whole family afterwards at the family conference? Which one? Come on Rosa pick, or else I will just place you in the worst one. **Khihihihihi AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

Rosa awoke with a jolt. _That was a terrible nightmare. _Rosa noticed that Battler was standing next to the bed. Her daughter Maria's hand was in his hand. Jessica and Kanon stood to the right of Maria, and George and Shannon stood to the left of Battler.

"Rosa-obasan are you alright?" Battler asked. "It sounded like you were having a horrible nightmare."

"Maria will make mama better Uu~" Maria chanted as she dove and hugged her mother.

"Yes, I'm fine" Rosa answered Battler's question. "What are you all doing here?"

Battler scratched the back of his head. "Maria was worried because we couldn't find you. So we went around looking for you."

"I see." Rosa hugged Maria. _Maria cares about me still. Someone cares about me. _"It is late, we should all go to bed." They all left the room and headed down the hall with the cousins chatting happily.

Rosa froze as she saw Bernkastel standing next to the door to leave the main house. No one else seemed to see her as they went right by her. But when Rosa got close Bernkastel opened her mouth. "**You will always end up alone"**

*Glass shattering sound*

* * *

Author's note.

Just in case you don't know. The glass shattering is the end of the chapter sound from the game. This signals the end of the chapter in this story as well.


End file.
